


Ты не будешь любим и забыт не будешь

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Magical Realism, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: «Ламбо, — шепчет она. — Они послали ребенка через границу с оружием, выслали целый ящик гранат ему вслед, будто гостинцы. Они не хотели выгнать его из дома, они хотели нас подорвать».И вот так с легкой руки Тсунаеши и ее паранойи дети, живущие в доме Наны, оказываются смертниками-террористами.Девятый думает, это просто: научи девочку драться, не привязывайся, найди в себе силы не придушить девочку или того, кто причинит ей вред.Реборн пытается, но проваливается по всем фронтам.





	Ты не будешь любим и забыт не будешь

**Author's Note:**

> строчки стихотворения - иосиф бродский, "фонтан"

_ты не будешь любим и забыт не будешь._  
и тебя в поздний час из земли воскресит,  
если чудищем был ты, компания чудищ. 

Реборн высаживает ее посреди какой-то пустыни, за несколько километров от границы страны, дает пистолет в руки, буквально впихивает, и разве что глазами не раздевает: вдруг где-нибудь спрятала гранату? Камера на фонарном столбе смотрит на них разбитым стеклом, и тут, по правде говоря, вообще не должно быть ни фонарей, ни камер. Дерево, выглядящее так, будто лет двадцать назад в него зарядила молния, наглухо покорежившая каждую ветку, натужно скрипит; кости Тсуны скрипят вслед за ними, измученные поездками по ухабистым дорогам.

Пистолет оттягивает руку.

— Стреляй, — говорит Реборн.

И Тсуна стреляет.

***

Это начинается с мысли. Все, как правило, имеет обыкновение начинаться с мысли, если у тебя больше одной клетки мозга и хоть какая голова на плечах, но ночные видения, самые сокровенные, приходящие не совсем вовремя, имеют обыкновение освещать комнату так, что будят всех соседей.

Реборн подскакивает и направляет пистолет в лицо Тсуны прежде, чем она успевает приблизиться, но та не обращает никакого внимания; сейчас хоть стреляй, хоть пытай, хоть ласково упрашивай — все одно.

— Это была диверсия, — радостно шепчет Тсуна, да так громко, что Бьянки начинает стучать по стене. В карих глазах, кажущихся черными в ночной темноте, только сгущающейся от слепящего света мысли, озарившей савадову голову, Реборн может разглядеть отражение дула пистолета. Кто-то скребется под крышей, слишком большой для крысы, ворчит и заглушает возбужденное сопение.

— Какая, нахер, диверсия? — интересуется он, и Тсуна плюхается на пол, наверняка оставляя пару синяков на острых коленях. Синяки ее, вечно непроходящие, вызывают множество вопросов у прохожих, но сказать никто ничего не может: мало ли, за каким чертом ты заглянул под взметнувшуюся длинную юбку четырнадцатилетки?

Руки у Тсуны трясутся.

— Ламбо, — шепчет она тем самым громким шепотом, который привлекает к себе больше внимания, чем разговор на повышенных тонах. — Они послали ребенка через границу с головой, полной оружия, и выслали целый ящик гранат ему вслед, будто гостинцы. Они не хотели выгнать его из дома, они хотели нас подорвать.

И вот так, с легкой руки Савады, душной ночью, наполненной воплями цикад и дворовых кошек, дети Вонголы оказываются записаны в террористы.

Тсунаеши играет в прятки со здравым смыслом: ну кто, в самом деле, поручит Ламбо, этому живучему пятилетнему таракану, от которого не смогла избавиться даже Вария, сильно разочаровав Реборна, убить себя вместе с целым кварталом людей в непримечательном, уродливом в своем спокойствии японском городке? Кто, в самом деле, позволит себе допустить мысль, что этот нелепый ребенок в костюме коровы может представлять из себя какую-то опасность?

Чем больше Реборн думает об этом, тем сильнее становится одержим.

Эта идея разрастается, как раковая опухоль, и дает метастазы в каждый участок мозга. Реборн ест и думает об этом, стоит под душем и думает об этом, выбивает из Савады все ее тупые идеи и думает об этом, стреляет в очередных недоносков, посланных убить наследницу, и снова думает об этом. В И-пин, с ее головой, наполненной тротилом, в Ламбо, жонглирующем лимонками, в Гокудере, крадущем сигареты из магазина, — везде, точно призраки, перед ним предстают образы, изгнать которые он не в силах.

Сколько смертников требуется, чтобы саботировать тренировки наследницы, превратить ее, безоговорочно доверяющую своим людям, в подгоревший фарш на асфальте?

Пиздец как много, судя по количеству подрывников в радиусе одного километра.

***

В миске утренних хлопьев Тсуны обнаруживается рыбья кость.

На обороте коробки шоколадных шариков, в разделе предсказаний на неделю огромными неоновыми буквами вместо пожелания хорошего дня значится «НЕ ПОКИДАЙ ДОМА СВОЕГО»; надпись переливается всеми цветами радуги и периодически переводит сама себя на хинди.

В разделе анаграмм, рядом со штрихкодом и количеством углеводов угольком написано «МОИПОТГЕ».

Реборн отшвыривает коробку — в конце концов, он все равно не собирался это есть. У Тсуны отвратительное чувство юмора, в своей нездоровости сравнимое с половиной ее органов, а также с гормональным фоном, из-за которого она, вероятно, и похожа на мальчишку. Реборн думает о бомбах. Реборн думает о девочках, запертых в маленьких городках. Реборн думает о том, что это классика клише — странный ребенок, странные шумы, странные пробуждения по ночам и бесконечное, невероятно утомляющее количество событий, которые просто не могут происходить, но все равно происходят. Тсунаеши одержима идеей смертников-террористов. За этот год она была одержима лодками, домами, лопатами, облаками, старыми пакистанцами, королевой Англии, кенгуру, медведями, а также авианосцами, удивительно органично выбивающимися из списка гиперфиксаций; смертники-террористы, как ее новый интерес, занимают большую часть разговоров: вот она заглядывает в глаза Ламбо, спрашивает — хочешь меня убить? хочешь взорвать здесь что-нибудь? — и Ламбо кивает, как заведенный, смотря почему-то на Реборна, радостно и открыто, ведь даже из мафиозных детей за пять лет идиотизм не вытравишь. И-пин косится на это с беспокойством, и Гокудера начинает тревожиться, предчувствуя, видимо, что скоро этот допрос перекинется на него. Что-то в интересе Савады, нездоровом и разрастающемся с пугающей скоростью, цепляет. Энтузиазм — или желание свернуть девчонке шею.

— Я не хочу быть наследницей, — заявляет Тсуна, вытаскивая рыбью кость изо рта и сплевывая кровь из пораненной десны в миску с хлопьями. Реборн касается языком язвы на внутренней стороне щеки. Больно. — Я хочу устраивать диверсии. Хочу набивать багажники машин взрывчаткой и врезаться на них в здания.

— Ты ведь в курсе, — спрашивает Реборн у чашки, потому что говорить с Тсуной невозможно, пока смотришь в ее нелепое лицо, — что профессия террориста-смертника, ну, на один раз?

— А ты в курсе, что ты зануда? — парирует Тсунаеши, сплевывая снова, и швыряет миску в мойку. Под крышей кто-то скребется. Люди на коробке хлопьев улыбаются так, словно им в спины упирается по пистолету. Мир встает на голову, когда живешь рядом с Савадой больше недели, и сейчас, насупленная, она выглядит готовой обрушить крышу дома на то(го), что ее расстроило. Перевернуть мир обратно. Добровольно или насильственно — кажется, теперь она сама не знает, где кончается одно и начинается другое.

Когда-то, года полтора или два назад, Тсуна была само очарование: ломающийся голос, от которого уши закладывало, визгливый и лишенный всяких оттенков, широко распахнутые в вечном изумлении глаза, брови домиком, приоткрытый рот, чтобы можно было пересчитать все пломбы и прикинуть, в какую из них засунуть маячок, а также бесконечное, необозримое пустое место там, где должны быть амбиции и самоуважение. Теперь к этому прибавились выпадающие от стресса волосы, шелушащаяся от близкого знакомства с огнем кожа и навязчивые идеи, начисто лишившие Саваду зачатков адекватности.

Реборн ставит чашку на стол, избегая подставки под горячее. Стол, кажется, воет. Дерево точно пойдет волнами.

Девятый считает, что это просто. Пойди, выучи японский, найди богом забытый город, найди девочку, найди желание просыпаться по утрам, натренируй девочку, выбей из девочки всю дурь, не дай убить девочку, не дай убиться девочке, не дай девочке узнать, что она будет Десятой до первого замужества, не дай девочке взорвать что-нибудь и себя заодно. Вонгола точно проклята: ни в одной семье больше наследники не отходят на тот свет с такой скоростью. Или они просто просекли, что ловить здесь нечего, и решили кинуть вонгольский гадюшник до того, как тот кинет их.

Реборн не вдавался в детали. Реборн выучил «господи, блядь, Тсуна» на пяти языках, включая хинди, для пущей надежности, и больше в его голове информация не умещается.

— У тебя хобби такое — херню нести? — спрашивает он, когда Тсунаеши не затыкается (то есть, большую часть времени, но сейчас особенно, словно у нее ломается тормоз, отвечающий за страх получить по лицу пистолетом), нарезая круги по городу. Тсунаеши тормозит. Тсунаеши смотрит на него, упирается ладонями в посиневшие колени и пытается отдышаться — что-то прилетает ей по хребту раньше, чем Реборн успевает моргнуть.

Ламбо скатывается с ее спины и смеется. Спина болит. У детей, думает Реборн, пиздец какой страшный смех.

Так смеялась Юни до смерти матери: ритмично, звонко, словно ее иллюзионист раньше работал с автотюном. Сейчас так смеется Ламбо. Тсуна тоже смеялась так раньше, до тех пор, пока не напоролась шеей на трезубец Мукуро.

Реборн вспоминает кровь, заливавшую руки, пока Вендиче просто равнодушно обступали их в попытках добраться до Тумана. Тсуна пыталась что-то сказать: то ли остановить, то ли не смешно пошутить, и кровь толчками покидала рану. В ее глазах, практически остекленевших, уже начинал застывать и бальзамироваться дикий, животный страх смерти. Может, это Мукуро повредил что-то в ее голове. Или, возможно, она всегда была немного не в себе. Наследственность дает о себе знать. Мафию не возглавляют здоровые.

— Почему херню? — бормочет Тсуна куда-то в асфальт, пока Реборн пытается заставить себя воспринимать время линейно, не вырвано из контекста, и медленно садится. Нос у нее кровит, и ссадина на подбородке грозит стать шрамом. Ламбо смеется. Реборн начинает думать о бомбах, смертниках и диверсиях, и на секунду почти готов поверить в то, что семья Бовино действительно вознамерилась уничтожить последнюю надежду посадить на вонгольский трон человека, которым можно управлять — и, более того, человека, который и сам передаст управление с радостью. — Я не хочу лезть в политику, я хочу взрывать людей.

Может, это такой гениальный план по уничтожению Вонголы. Бьякурану и не снилось. Вряд ли Бьякурану вообще что-то снилось, конечно — ублюдок не раз упоминал, что все его фантазии сосредоточены исключительно на других мирах, — но тем не менее.

— Я сверну тебе шею, — обещает Тсунаеши ласково, как псу, которому шутливо угрожают возможностью остаться без ужина. Ламбо не реагирует. У них равные шансы, если хорошенько поразмышлять: Тсунаеши старше, но у Ламбо есть гранаты и поразительная, нечеловеческая живучесть.

Реборн ставит на Тсунаеши исключительно из чувства нелюбви к Бовино.

— Катись, — он кивает на дом, уцелевший после взрыва головы И-пин только каким-то чудом (Кея выходит, ничуть не впечатленный, и равнодушно скользит взглядом по рассевшейся на асфальте Тсуне — та втягивает голову в плечи и смущенно скалится), провожает Хибари раздраженным передергиванием плеч и отворачивается.

На небе сегодня два солнца — второе за каким-то хером повесили в целях рекламы курорта в двадцати километрах от города. В двадцати километрах от города — одна только почерневшая трава, на которой Тсуна испытывала возможности своего пламени и терпение Реборна. Реборн думает: ну, если с наследством не выгорит, их поколение можно будет выпускать ради диверсий. Тогда мечта Тсуны исполнится, и она перестанет ебать ему мозги. Или подохнет на первой же миссии, тут уж как повезет.

Девятый думает, это так просто: научи девочку драться, но только не слишком хорошо, чтобы в крайнем случае суметь прикончить, не привязывайся к девочке, даже если спишь с ней в одной комнате и проводишь рядом большую часть времени, не дай ей найти смысл в чем-то помимо риска и защиты своих людей, найди девочке ее людей, но только таких, чтобы можно было устранить и заменить, найди для нее мотивацию открывать утром глаза, найди в себе силы не придушить ее или того, кто причинит ей вред, и вынеси, вынеси все то, что она несет, будь это признания в вечной ненависти или ахинея, пугающая своей серьезностью.

Это ведь так просто: найти в девочке то, чего в ней никогда не было.

Реборн тащит Тсуну за локоть к дому и думает о бомбах.

***

Занзас соглашается, что сформировать из Десятого поколения отряд — отличная идея. Соглашается в своей манере перманентного мудака, застрявшего между последней стадией несуществующего алкоголизма и бесконечными проблемами с папочкой. Как и половина людей в мафии. И во всем мире. То есть говорит «ты ебанутый» так ласково, что становится понятно — он в восторге от этой идеи.

Тсунаеши умеет устраивать хаос: что-то в ней, в ее поступках, в ее волшебных коробках с хлопьями, в ее монстрах из-под крыши вселяет в нормальных людей первобытный ужас, и подрывники, собравшиеся вокруг, как мотыльки у фонаря, служат отличным тому подтверждением. Словно верные псы, они толпятся и наперебой предлагают себя в качестве жертвенного агнца, которому предстоит взойти на помост метро и скромно распахнуть руки. Тсунаеши выбирает их методом считалки: Гокудера хорош, но он смазливый, мне еще пригодится; из И-пин смертница так себе, а жертвовать Кеей-катализатором очень не хочется; прости, Ламбо, но на ребенка не обратят внимания, сделай шаг вперед.

Реборн выдвигает эту идею на собрании, и Савада-старший смотрит на него, как на больного. Конечно, Тсуна ведь и мухи не обидит.

Реборн думает, что липкая лента тоже не обижает мух. Мухи липнут на нее сами. Она — всего лишь переменная, включенная в уравнение и делающая его исход очень печальным. Включение Тсунаеши в уравнение предрекает его исход, как пророки предрекают конец света: быстро, самоуверенно, возбужденно подрагивая от ожидания. Смерть всего человечества — новая эротическая фантазия, самый популярный запрос на порнхабе.

Тсунаеши плохо на него влияет.

Реборн не знает, как же все так повернулось. Он хотел бы избежать этого, отречься от своих учеников, изолировать Тсуну от общества, но… «_и, не склонный к простуде, все равно ты вернешься в сей мир на ночлег. ибо нет одиночества больше, чем память о чуде. так в тюрьму возвращаются в ней побывавшие люди и голубки — в ковчег_».

Тсунаеши — чудесная в этой ее бредовой идее своих людей как предателей. Убежденная в этом, она кажется если не безумной, то не совсем здоровой, и организатор диверсий из нее куда лучше, чем глава мафиозного семейства, помешанного на видимости адекватности.

Угольком в углу утренней итальянской газеты выведено «ИАЗЖГЙА».

Их выпускают, как зверей из клеток, в метро и в дома, в самолеты и торговые центры. Папочка и Мамочка Бовино кусают локти; отец Гокудеры швыряет чашку в окно; Кавахира выглядывает из изнанки реальности, чтобы поинтересоваться, что же тут стряслось. Тсунаеши перекатывается с пятки на носок, сует руки в карманы джинсов, улыбается и смотрит в камеру, мигающую красным огоньком.

Занзас в восторге. Что-то в его словах, полных едва ли не обожания, настораживает Реборна: то ли обращение напрямую к Саваде, смущенно пинающей носком кеда дорогой паркет, то ли взгляд, с которым он обычно принимался за рыбу, планируя, как из нее лучше извлечь кости.

— Еще немного, и у Варии появится конкурент.

Тсунаеши не конкурент Варии, просто переквалифицировавшаяся из мирной наследницы в заводилу-диверсионщицу девчонка, притащившая за собой в Италию людей, которые планировали ее убить, и странности, извлеченные хирургическим путем из самой сути маленького городка. Под крышей что-то скребется. Реборн не уверен, что крыша настоящая.

— Ты мне льстишь, — бормочет Тсуна.

Блядский Ламбо пробирается в особняк Варии в тот же день. Найденные на развалинах рога Тсунаеши приставляет ко лбу, и Реборн тащит ее за локоть — снова — подальше от запаха гари. Пепел оседает на секущихся волосах, на щеках, и Тсуна трет кожу до тех пор, пока та не становится серой, делающей Саваду похожей на мертвеца.

Как когда в метро в замолкающем шуме ты вдруг слышишь музыку из чьих-то наушников; как когда собака лает, пока ты произносишь что-то важное, и собеседник переспрашивает; как когда идеальное фото засвечено шальным солнечным лучом; Тсунаеши словно выскальзывает на передний план реальности, слишком пугающая и настоящая, чтобы быть просто фоном. Реборн смотрит на нее, такую нормальную, такую обычную, такую непримечательную, и решается — тянет за локоть «куда ты снова ведешь меня отпусти отпусти отпусти» и шагает так широко, что коротконогая Савада за ним не поспевает. Что в ней такого, что сломалось в ее голове, что привело их сюда, на эти развалины? Тсуна открывает рот, как рыба, беспомощно и отчаянно, и круглый шрам на ее шее, оставшийся вечным клеймом Мукуро, почти сливается с посеревшей кожей.

Реборн бросает Девятому краткое «тренировка», внесенный в список доверенных лиц достаточно давно, чтобы предложить им хоть яду выпить на брудершафт и быть уверенным, что Ноно без колебаний это сделает. Здоровой паранойи тут все лишились — кажется, вслед за здравым смыслом.

Девятый приподнимает брови («с кем?»), но Реборн этого не видит.

Тсунаеши плаксиво дергается и молчит всю дорогу. Молчит, когда Реборн заталкивает ее в машину, молчит, когда они пересекают несколько городов, молчит, когда пустыня распускается перед ними бесконечным солнцем и редкими деревьями, но в голове Реборна ее голос не замолкает ни на секунду: куда ты меня везешь? самому не надоел этот цирк? может, еще и к креслу для надежности привяжешь? тебе в последнее время всякое мерещится, и если я отращу плавники…

Ламбо был послан убить Тсунаеши. Гокудера был послан убить Тсунаеши. И-пин была шпионкой Кавахиры с тех пор, как научилась ходить. Реборн повторяет это, и идея, заразившая его, приобретает пугающий размах.

***

Реборн высаживает Тсуну посреди пустыни, за несколько километров от границы страны, дает пистолет в руки, буквально впихивает, и разве что глазами не раздевает: вдруг где-нибудь спрятала гранату? Камера на фонарном столбе слепо смотрит на них разбитым стеклом, и тут, по правде говоря, вообще не должно быть ни фонарей, ни камер, ни Тсунаеши. Дерево, выглядящее так, будто лет двадцать назад в него зарядила молния, наглухо покорежившая каждую ветку, натужно скрипит; кости Тсуны скрипят вслед за ними, измученные поездками по ухабистым дорогам — или, возможно, это машина, не привыкшая к обилию песка, выражает протест.

Пистолет оттягивает руку.

Тсунаеши опирается на капот. Горячий ветер треплет волосы, и солнечный свет прошивает ее фигуру насквозь, ослепляя, и шрам на шее снова становится раной, а затем — просто участком кожи, не изуродованным металлом. Улыбка на сером, мертвом лице не вяжется со взглядом, полным животного страха, но Тсуна не жалуется.

— Круто мы зажгли, а? Тебе бы пора лечиться.

Реборн ждет, всматривается в солнце, застывающее за спиной Савады, и ему кажется, что сквозь ее живот он может увидеть дворники на лобовом стекле. Что повредил Мукуро своим трезубцем? В чьей голове?

— Хотя с этой херней про отряд ты загнул, конечно, — продолжает Тсуна. — Папочка решил, что ты двинулся. Ну в самом деле, приходят к кому-то и говорят, мол, «а давай мы твою мертвую дочь сделаем главой преступного отряда, какой всем этим смертникам из ящика и не снился. Заставим ее шляться по метро, свистеть в уши политикам, тротил в трусы запихивать, не знаю. Ты, главное, не волнуйся, банку с пеплом никто трогать не будет, я и сам могу притвориться маленькой девочкой, мы так играли с Бьянки, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать».

Тсунаеши смеется — совсем как Юни когда-то.

— И сам же сидишь и думаешь: почему она не затыкается? Почему она, блядь, не затыкается? Голос мой ты надолго запомнил, я думаю — это даже мило. Нет, надо было вытаскивать тебя из Намимори сразу, а не тянуть. «Нельзя же разбрасываться такими кадрами, присмотри за Наной, Нана скорбит, Нана бы наглоталась таблеток, и разве это не убого — делать ребенка единственной мотивацией просыпаться утром?» Уехал бы сразу, может, Бьянки бы и поняла, что что-то не так. Но, конечно, отряд из моих получился хороший. Мертвый, но хороший. Почему ты не улыбаешься, Реборн?

Тсунаеши прикусывает язык — Реборн ощущает вкус крови во рту и сплевывает на песок. Тсуна смотрит на него выразительно. Даже насмешливо. Так, как Тсуна никогда не смотрела.

— Ты бы и правда полечился, — ласково говорит она, покачивая пистолетом. — Я у тебя отлично вышла, конечно, действительно отлично, совсем не такой, как на самом деле, но кто ж может полностью воспроизвести другого человека? Чужая душа — потемки, или как там. Но знаешь, если паранойя начинает говорить чужим голосом и шататься перед твоей кислой мордой, самое время позвонить Шамалу. Позвонишь Шамалу, дорогуша?

— Стреляй, — отвечает Реборн.

Она небрежно пожимает плечами и приставляет пистолет к голове. Солнце просвечивает сквозь Тсуну, смешливую и с дырой в шее, и что-то там, внутри, отзывается на эту картину теплом, физически ощутимым кровью на ладонях.

Реборн чувствует холод металла у своего виска. Пистолет оттягивает руку.

Тсуна подмигивает и стреляет.


End file.
